User blog:Coool31/Leone Chop Shops
the Leone chop shops are world famous. We can sell you and modify cars, or have a car need it modified leave a comment we have lots of paint so pick any color you want if we run out of the car u want we will get one Cars in stock: Cars listed here are the ones we have in lock up but if you don't see the car you want we can Acquire one Sports/Super cars For when you need speed * Porsche 911 4500$ * Ford Mustang 1500$ * Chevrolet Camaro 1500$ * Corvette 4500$ Turcks Nothing Tougher Then a Truck * Ford F-650 Super Cruiser 5000$ * Ford Ranger 3000% * Cadillac Esclade EXT 4000$ * Ford F150 4000$ * Toyota Tacoma 3000$ Suv To get you and your "stuff" where you need to be * Cadillac Esclade 4000$ * Land Rover 4000$ * Ford Escape 3000$ * Jeep Cherokee 3000$ * Chevrolet Tahoe 2500$ Sedans\Hatchbacks Good for blending in or a gift for your mom * Mini Cooper 2000$ * Kia Rio(and Rio-5) 1500$ * Ford Focus 1250$ * Toyota Corolla: 1500$ * Honda Civic: 1000$ * PT Cruiser 1500$ * Smart Car 1000$ Luxary Cars Look like a boss or a celebrity * Rolls Royce Phantom: 4000$ * Chrysler 300C: 3000$ * Maybach 57: 5000$ * Cadillac CSV Coupe 3000$ * Hundai Sonata: 2500$ * Chrisler 300c: 3000$ Bikes Good for Getting in to tight space Or Just looking plain Cool * Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R 3000$ * Harley-Davidson V-Rod 4000$ * Suzuki GSX1300R Hayabusa 2500$ * Harley-Davidson Dyna Super Glide 3000$ * Suzuki Hayabusa 3000$ * Ducati 1098 4000$ Modifications: *Reinforced Frame: 150$ Makes your car be able to take alot of hits before becomeing scrap metal *Reinforced Bumper: 150$ Makes your car deliver punishing hits while you stay safe *Nitous: 150$ For that burst of speed when you need it in a race (or runing form the cops) *Encreased Handleing: 150$ Make your car turn with ease to make those tight (and some times iligal) turns *Camera Disruptor: 500$ Disrupts the Trafic Cameras up to 250 meters away So you can blow that red light and get away with it *Encreased Speed: 150$ Makes your car go faster then the hand book says it does *Remote Car bomb: 150$ take out the rival boss or a building with the flick of a switch *Hidden Gun: 500$ (Bike cost: 250) Yep you heard me a Hidden Micro UZi's in the fenders all you have to do is lign up yur car so the bullets hit your targets *Window tint: 50$ Black windows to keep prying eyes from seeing you *Licence plate Swaper: 200$ So you need to speed to get somewhere fast and with the flick of a switch you are driving someone else's car (Forged Documents included) * Fully Armor your car 10 000$ Your Car = Light tank how can you say no * Kneecapers retractable Carbon alloy blades hidden in Axel to rip up the other guys car or kneecaps. (not avalable for bikes) Please Place your order and all sales are final Category:Blog posts